five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
|изображение = FFPS logo.jpg |платформа = Windows/Android/IOS |движок = Clickteam Fusion 2.5 |сайт = FNaF World.com |жанр = Point and Click |тема = Хоррор |мод = Одиночная игра |проект = Инди-Хоррор |скачать = Steam Gamejolt |релиз = 4 декабря 2017 года (Steam) 13 декабря 2017 года (Gamejolt) |пред = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location |след = Ultimate Custom Night }} (рус. Симулятор Пиццерии «У Фредди Фазбера») — седьмая по счёту игра, и шестая часть в игровой франшизе Five Nights at Freddy's. Сиквел Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Об игре Игровой процесс Каждый игровой день игрок должен проверять пиццерию, раздавать пиццу детям, ставить плакаты и совершать другие действия по улучшению пиццерии. Также ему предстоит проверять вентиляции в офисе, или в противном случае на игрока нападут аниматроники. История * 11 июня 2017 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона, посвященный Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, вышел на сайте FNaF World.com. Это изображение под названием «Iamstillhere» (рус. «Явсёещёздесь»), на котором изображены глаза Scrap Baby. Осветление никаких результатов не дало. В коде был найден текст: ** "Be quiet. Yes, I can. You will do everything that I tell you to do. That doesn't matter, dummy. You would be lost without me. I can put myself back together." (рус. Тихо. Да, я могу. Вы будете делать все, что я говорю. Это не имеет значения, тупица. Вы бы пропали без меня. Я могу собрать себя обратно.). * 18 августа 2017 года — на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер, на котором изображен 8-битный Фредди из фейк-игры и разноцветная полоса за ним. Позже в тизере появились дети из той же мини-игры, а затем он изменился на жонглирующего пиццами 8-битный Фредди. * ?? ?????? 2017 года — тизер обновился, на нем было написано название грядущей игры — Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator и подпись - Coming soon! (рус. Скоро!). В коде так же был найден текст: ** You are crowding us. You can't tell us what to do anymore. We outnumber you. We found a way to eject you. Ha-ha! Say goodbye' to our friend! (рус. Ты нас притесняешь. Ты больше не можешь нам указывать. Мы превосходим тебя количеством. Мы нашли способ выбросить тебя отсюда. Ха-ха! Скажи «пока» нашему другу!). * 3 декабря 2017 года — тизер изменился, на нем значилось, что игра выйдет через 2 дня. * 4 декабря 2017 года — тизер изменился, на нем значилось, что игра выйдет через 1 день. * 5 декабря 2017 года — игра официально выходит в Steam. На тизере стало написано, что игра уже доступна. * 7 декабря 2017 года — выходит обновление 1.021, которое немного упрощает игру, немного изменяет скримеры и исправляет баги. * 13 декабря 2017 года — игра выходит в Gamejolt. * 13 августа 2019 года — игра выходит в Play Market на Android и IOS. Персонажи 8-битные из фейк-игры * Фредди * Тень Фредди Помощники * Tutorial Unit * Cassette Man * Helpy Антагонисты * Lefty * Scrap Baby * Molten Freddy * Scraptrap Объекты пиццерии Trash and the Gang * Bucket Bob * Pan Stan * No. 1 Crate * Mr. Can-do * Mr. Hugs Mediocre Melodies * Pigpatch * Nedd Bear * Mr. Hippo * Happy Frog * Orville Elephant Rockstars Assemble * Rockstar Freddy * Rockstar Bonnie * Rockstar Chica * Rockstar Foxy * Lefty Posh Pizzeria * Funtime Chica * El Chip * Music Man Прочие * Candy Cadet Интересные факты * Скотт выложил игру не только в Steam, но и в Gamejolt. * Это вторая игра из серии FNaF, где, чтобы завершить смену, нужно выполнить все задания, а не дожить до 6 часов утра. Первая — Sister location. * Если нажать на нос Helpy в офисе, то мы услышим писк, который есть во всех играх серии FNaF. * Это четвёртая игра из серии FNaF, где нужно использовать клавиатуру во время игры. Первой такой игрой является FNaF 2, второй — FNaF 4, третьей — Sister Location, пятой — UCN. * Это единственная игра из серии, где во время ночных смен мы, помимо скримеров, не можем увидеть антагонистов. * В этой игре, первая версия скримеров аниматроников в офисе являлась той же анимацией, что и анимация скримеров в комнате спасения, присутствовали лишь легкие и незначительные изменения в их появлении. * Файл игры в папке «MMFapplications», по которому определяется прогресс игры, называется «FNAF6», что намекает на её реальное название. Также и мобильный порт FFPS называется «FNaF 6: Pizzeria Simulator». ** Рядом с правой вентиляцией в офисе есть рисунок клоуна с красным шариком. Это скорее всего отсылка на роман Стивена Кинга «Оно». На вопрос одного из фанатов «Совпадение это или нет?», Скотт ответил «Может быть, возможно...". * Это единственная игра серии, в которой в офисе отсутствует вентилятор. * Это единственная игра серии, где уже привычные аниматроники «классической четверки» (Фредди, Бонни, Чика и Фокси) не пытаются нас убить. * Модель звездочек на груди Rockstar аниматроников взята из первой части игры. Такие звёздочки находились на спинках стульев в Обеденной Зоне. * Странно, что Скотт не перевёл игру для Mac-устройств, ведь с середины 2017-го года Clickteam Fusion 2.5 добавила такую возможность. * Тизер с Бейби «Iamstillhere», возможно, является отсылкой на тизер со Спрингтрапом к FNaF 3. * В одном из игровых автоматах присутствуют персонажи из Five Nights at Freddy's World: ** Adventure Balloon Boy ** Голова Adventure Balloon Boy ** Adventure JJ ** Browboy * Это единственная игра во всей франшизе FNaF, где мы сами создаём свою пиццерию. * По неизвестным причинам Скотт не добавил в Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted раздел с этой игрой. Категория:Игры Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator